criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Rivers
Burning Rivers is the ninth case to take place in Parinaita and also the third case to take place in Sleepy Hollow. Plot After Gordon Fox invited you to come to the next party. The team arrive to found the murdered body of Jack Tradalls. You get to work and file Gordon, Edward, Silvano and William as suspects until your investigation was put on hold because Edward tried to kill himself. After stopping him you get back to work and file 2 more suspects, A phone worker and the victim's girlfriend. When you have everything you needed. The killer turned out to be Rita Lovegood (With the help of Gordon Fox). They murdered Jack because Rita wanted to cover up that Gordon was really Fredrick (Gordon's brother). Fredrick murdered his brother for unknown reasons but Rita and Gordon killed Jack when they found out that he was telling The mayor, Edmon and Edward about it. They therefore murdered him and blackmailed Edward and the murdered the mayor. The judge sentenced them to life in prison After arresting the killers you help Edward find his teddy bear and Silvano by finding a clipboard with names, The Hall of mayors voted that Ronald Looper Rochester (Who was already mayor of Rose Hill. You then get word that the Ripper of time's house is curse and so you wait till the next midnight to meet up with Alejandro and Juliet! Summary Victim: * Jack Tradalls (Found burned to death near Moreton River) Murder Weapon: * Burned to death Killer: * Rita Lovegood (With Gordon Fox) Suspects Profile: * Is a smoker * Has nits * Has been to Spain Appearance: * Has blue Eyes Profile: * Has been to Spain Appearance: * Has blue eyes * Has a burn mark Profile: * Has been to Spain Appearance: * Has blue eyes * Has a burn mark Profile: * Has been to Spain Appearance: * Has a burn mark Profile: * Is a smoker * Has Nits * Has been to Spain Appearance: * Has blue eyes * Has a burn mark Profile: * Is a smoker * Has been to spain Appearance: * Has blue eyes Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The killer is a smoker * The Killer has nits * The Killer has been to Spain * The Killer has blue eyes * The Killer Has a burn mark Steps Chapter 1: Burning in the River * Investigate Moreton River (Clues: Victim's body, Phone; Victim Identified: Jack Tradalls; New Suspect: Gordon Fox) * Question Gordon Fox about the victim (Prerequisite: Investigate Moreton River; New Crime Scene: Food tent) * Investigate Food Tent (Prerequisite: Gordon Fox's Interrogation; Clue: Food tray, Locked Book) * Examine Phone (Result: Messages; New Suspect: William Parinaita) * Examine Food Tray (Result: Signed letter) * Examine Signed Letter (Result: Order Form; New Suspect: Silvano Lupo) * Examine Locked Book (Result: Appointment; New Suspect: Edward Looper Rochester) * Talk to William Parinaita about the party (Prerequisite: Examine Phone) * Question Edward Looper Rochester about his old friend (Prerequisite: Examine Locked Book) * Ask Silvano Lupo about the order form (Prerequisite: Examine Signed Letter) * Analyse dead body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Identified: Burned to death; Attribute: The killer is a smoker) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2: Not what it seems * Stop Edward Looper Rochester killing himself (Available after unlocking chapter 2; New crime scene: Victim's Desk) * Investigate Victim's Desk (Prerequisite: Edward's Interrogation; Clues: Demission notice, Pile of cigar, Locked safe) * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Victim's jacket) * Examine Pile of cigars (Result: Black powder) * Examine Dismissal noticed (Result: Name; New Suspect: Rita Lovegood) * Question Rite Lovegood about the dismissal papers (Prerequisite: Examine Dismissal Notice; Profile Updated: Gordon and Rita smokes) * Analyse Victim's Jacket (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has nits) * Analyse Blackpowder (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Spain) * Investigate Food boxes (Everything above must be completed before unlocking this; Clue: Nit comb, Broken bust, Files) * Examine Nit Comb (Result: Nits) * Examine Broken Bust (Result: Gordon Fox bust) * Analyse Files (12:00:00; New Suspect: Emma Lightpost) * Analyse Nits (08:00:00; The killer has blue eyes) * Ask Gordon Fox about the Bust (Prerequisite: Examine Broken bust; Profile updated: Gordon has nits and has been to spain) * Question Emma Lightpost about her relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Analyse Files; Profile Updated; Emma smokes and has been to spain) * Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: No More Secrets * Talk to Rita Lovegood about Gordon's real name (Available after unlocking chapter 3; Profile Updated: Rita has nits and has been to Spain) * Ask Emma Lightpost if her Boyfriend knew about Gordon's real self (Prerequisite: Rita's interrogation; New Crime Scene: Gordon's office) * Investigate Gordon's Office (Prerequisite: Emma Interrogation; Clues: Spanish Wine, Records) * Examine Records (Result: Gordon's death records) * Examine Spanish Wine (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints (09:00:00) * Ask Silvano Lupo about the death record (Prerequisite: Examine Record; Profile Updated: Silvano has been to Spain) * Ask William Parinaita about the wine (Prerequisite: Analyse Fingerprints; Profile Updated: William and Edward have been to Spain) * Investigate River edge (Clue: Cigar) * Examine Cigar (Result: Cream) * Analyse Cream (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn mark) * Take Care of the Killer now! * Move onto Shadow Of the Party (3/6) (No Stars) Shadow of the Party: The Party's Over (3/6) * See how Edward Looper Rochester is holding up (Available after unlocking Shadow of the Party (3/6)) * Investigate River Edge (Prerequisite: Edward's Interrogation; Clue: Ripped teddy bear) * Examine Ripped Teddy Bear (Result: Fixed Teddy Bear) * Analyse Teddy Bear (09:00:00) * Ask Harold Looper Rochester about the teddy bear (Prerequisite: analyse Teddy Bear; Reward: Burger) * Give the Teddy Bear back to Edward Looper Rochester (Prerequisite: Harold's Interrogation) * See what William Parinaita wants (Prerequisite: Edward's Interrogation; Reward: 20'000 Coins) * Investigate Food tent (Prerequisite: William's Interrogation; Clue: Ronald's Records) * Analyse Ronald's Record (08:00:00) * Ask Ronald Looper Rochester about being Mayor of Sleepy Hollows (Prerequisite: Analyse Ronald's Record) * Talk to Silvano Lupo about what he saw (Available after Unlocking Shadow of the Party (3/6)) * Investigate Victim's Desk (Prerequisite: Silvano's Interrogation; Clue: Clipboard) * Examine Clipboard (Result: Names) * Analyse Names (06:00:00) * Talk to Juliet Tarantella (All task must be done above to continue) * Ask Alejandro De Conejo about the curse (Prerequisite: Juliet's Interrogation; Reward: Glasses) * Move onto the Next Case (1 Stars) Trivia * This is one of the only cases to have more then 5 suspect; The number being 6 suspects * This case has a LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) Suspect * The victim is based on JackofAllTrades17 * As the time of this case going out. This case has the most suspects. Navigation Category:Sleepy Hollows